


Perfect Memories

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bucky, Steve and You enjoy an autumn day away from Avenging and the Tower





	Perfect Memories

You burst through the front door and jumped up and down a few times trying to regain some of your body heat. You twirled around with a cheeky grin on your face when the two men walked through the door behind you. You had spent the day at the farmer’s marked finding the perfect pumpkins before going apple picking. It had been an amazing day, but now you were chilled to the bone from the cool autumn air.

“You clear on your mission boys?” you teased, making them both chuckle at your antics as they shrugged out of their jackets.

“I’ll make the hot chocolate,” Bucky grinned, kissing your temple before disappearing towards the kitchen.

“I’ll get the candles and you’re on blanket duty sweetheart,” Steve said, poking your side with a playful glare when you made a mark salute.

You giggled, standing on your toes to kiss his cheek, before skipping into the living room where you left the pile last night after movie night. You loved this cabin. It was where you had married the loves of your life a little over a year ago. This place held special meaning to you all and your boys were always completely at ease when you came here. It was their escape and place to just be Bucky and Steve.

“Watch where you’re going doll,” Bucky chuckled when you appeared around the corner with a stack of blankets in your arms, so high it completely covered your face.

“Little difficult Buck,” you sighed dramatically, making Bucky laugh that completely free and uninhibited laugh you loved so much.

“Well my hands are kinda full here Y/N,” he answered you and you knew without being able to see he was carrying three mugs of hot chocolate.

“Let’s see how good you are at following orders,” he teased, talking so close to your ear, you felt his warm breath against your skin and a shiver ran down your spine.

“Keep that up Buck and I’ll drop the blankets and kiss you,” you warned, causing Bucky to laugh again.

“That sounds like a reward, not a punishment sweetheart,” he grinned before calling out to Steve.

“Stevie. I got a lost Y/N out here that refuses to follow orders. What should I do?” you giggled, hearing the playful tone in his voice. You loved when Bucky was in this kind of mood. Both your boys deserved all the happiness in the world.

You didn’t have time to respond or think, before you were swept off your feet and into what you could only assume was Steve’s arms. You squealed in surprise, and your two husbands’ laughter echoed through the cabin, as Steve carried you into the bedroom, tossing you down onto the bed. It took you a few seconds to dig your way out from under the blankets and pout at the two cheekily grinning super soldiers looking down at you.

“I hate you both,” you grumbled, as they crawled into bed on each side of you. Steve spread out the blankets so they made a nest around the three of you, in hopes they would warm you up, while Bucky passed you one of the mugs.

Your fake grumpiness was forgotten with the first sip and you hummed in contentment as Bucky handed Steve his mug. The three of you sat quietly, enjoying each other’s company and nursing your drinks for what felt like hours. You loved just being with them like this and you ended up, leaning your head against Bucky’s chest was your legs rested in Steve’s lap. You smiled as you watched the two men’s free hands intertwined.

“Trade hands,” you giggled a few minutes later when the mugs where all empty and started playing with your hair.

“What? You don’t wanna get stuck with me?” Bucky chuckled but obeyed your orders causing you to roll your eyes, but you smiled when you watched Steve pulling out his drawing pad and sit back against the headrest.

Neither you or Bucky commented on his actions even if you knew he was drawing the two of you. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. Actually, you loved feeling Steve’s loving gaze as he tried to transfer every detail he loved about the two of you to his paper. You suspected Bucky felt the same way, maybe even more so than you did.

“Doll?”

“Hmm” you hummed acknowledging you were listening as you leaned into his touch. You were one purr short of acting like a cat getting a head rub.

“Why do you love fall so much?” Bucky asked, and Steve looked up from his sketchbook paying attention, as he was curious for the answer as well. Not that you noticed, your eyes were still closed enjoying Bucky’s touch.

“I don’t know. A lot of reasons. I love the fresh air and the colors changing. It’s like every day has a new look,” you answered, tilting your head giving Bucky better access.

“I think it has to do with the memories though. I always went apple picking with my family as a kid and my sister and I got to choose our own pumpkins. Dad taught us how to carve them and mom baked apple pies with us,” you opened your eyes, leaning back against Bucky’s chest looking at Steve watching the two of you. You reached out to him and he instantly moved to rest his head in your lap, letting you play with his hair as Bucky wrapped his arms around you.

“My favorite season is summer. I hate the cold,” he grumbled, making you tilt your head and press a kiss to his jaw. Bucky instantly relaxed smiling down at both of you, as he continued talking more softly. “Stevie and I went to Coney Island every summer too. We didn’t have much back then so it was a treat. Remember when we…”

“Don’t” Steve warned, making Bucky throw his head back in laughter and you send them each a puzzled yet amused look. You loved how well the two of them knew each other. They knew what the other was thinking with a look, and you sometimes wondered if you’d ever get to that stage with them. It didn’t really matter if you did or not. Being witness to and even being allowed part of a connection as strong as theirs was an honor and you knew they loved you as deeply as you loved them.

“Steve threw up after riding the cyclone,” Bucky grinned, pulling a face at Steve who playfully pinched Bucky’s thigh in return making him jump and laugh.

“You made me ride it,” Steve grumbled and you’re jaw dropped.

“Weren’t you supposed to make sure he didn’t get himself killed? Not help him do it?” You scolded, gently elbowing Bucky in the stomach, making him laugh even harder. You rolled your eyes deciding Bucky was a lost cause, you turned your attention to Steve.

“What about you?” you asked, tugging his hair slightly, making him hum in contentment.

“Spring. Because it’s filled with promise and because it was spring when I married the two of you,” Steve answered honestly. You felt your heart skip a beat before laughing at Bucky’s huff behind you. The emotion in his voice was evident when he spoke though.

“God Stevie. You’re such a sap,” he grumbled and you laughed as Steve jumped up pouncing on you both. He peppered a laughing Bucky’s face with kisses, holding you flush against them both.

In that moment you realized that from now on every season was going to be your favorite because every season would be filled with perfect memories of the two dorky, sweet, loving men, you had chosen to spend your life with. They were your world and they made every day special in their own way.


End file.
